russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DMZ Channel
DMZ Channel (Danze Music Zone Channel) is a Philippine free-to-air television channel created, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) under the IBC Entertainment Group. It is a digital television counterpart of 89 DMZ, the FM radio station of IBC as the nation's #1 dance music station, airng dance music videos. DMZ Channel operates 24/7 daily. It is available on cable throughout the Philippines, as well as live internet TV streaming on their official website. It is one of the freemium digital subchannel on digital terrestrial television via IBC Digital TV, the digital television service owned by IBC, available on satellite and cable TV providers. DMZ Channel is also simulcast via Global IBC. DMZ Channel is the first cable TV channel that broadcasts dance music from the FM radio station of IBC. Launch 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) began broadcasting its own 24-hour dance music channel. Profile From the nation's danze music authority goes to digital television, DMZ Channel is the digital TV counterpart of 89 DMZ, the nation's premier FM radio station of IBC using a dance format, airs a pure dance music, such as electronic, club, techno, pop, trance, eurodance, house, urban, garage, EDM, K-pop and dance-pop, with its superb new line-up of programs and boasts of a wider range of music videos and accurately classifies dance music genres for your dance grooves and moves with some popular dance tracks and mainstream dance videos. On DMZ Channel, viewers are given access to different kinds of dance music fans, all kinds of dance music, all the time. To accompany your dance music viewing habit will be dance music trivia, request and chart shows, dance clubs and ground-breaking programs that will surely give you a unique dance music viewing experience. And for that international flavor, blended in are live concert performances, artist interviews,behind-the-scenes, and other exclusive treats. Voice over *The Force (Neil Centeno) - the DJ of 89 DMZ. Current programming Ang nangungunang istasyon sa radyo at telebisyon, manood. maki-sayaw, maki-hataw at maki-dance-along na sa hottest dance music videos. 'Daily shows' *''Danze Hottest Zone'' - 30-minutes of the hottest dance music videos. *''Discoteria'' - 30-minutes of disco music videos from the 70s and 80s. *''DMZ TV Throwback'' - a re-run of the past episodes of DMZ TV from 2000 to 2001. *''Pinoy-in-a-Raw'' - 30-minutes of the latest and the classics of OPM music videos, whether its Pinoy pop, R&B, dance, novelty and EDM. *''Pump Up the Volume'' - Most energetic dance music videos. *''Ritmo Latino'' - 30-minutes of Latin music videos. *''Rockin' Manila Reloaded'' - 30-minutes of rock music videos. *''Sayaw 80's n' early 90's'' - 30-minutes of 80's and early 90's music videos (1980-1992) *''Slow Jam'' - 30-minutes of down beat mix and R&B music videos played all night long. *''Strictly Ballroom'' - 30-minutes of glorious ballroom dance music videos. *''Throwback Zone'' - 30-minutes of 90's and early 2000's music (1993-2008) *''Wave Playlist'' - 30-minutes of new wave music videos daily. *''Workout Zone'' - featuring people dancing to music tracks in a studio, linked by Debbie Then. Workout Zone will feature dance, hip-hop and R&B, rap and street dance. The show spawned a number of aerobics and workout videotapes. 'Weekly shows' *''Bigfish TV'' (produced by Bigfish International) (Friday 9pm-10pm) - an hour-long dance music program featuring round-the-clock airplay of dance music videos and footage from parties in the Philippines and around the world. *''Concert Zone'' (Sunday 7pm-9pm) - 89 DMZ's concert specials.. *''DMZ TV Reload'' (Friday 10pm-11pm, simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ) *''The Sundown Mix'' (Friday 7-8pm) *''DMZ Diyes'' (Friday 8:30-9pm) - where VJ Vieo Lopez tour around the city to watch gigs and catch your favorite local artists and bands. *''Talkable'' (Friday 8-8:30pm) - where the man himself, Mike Advincula gets to talk one on one with the hottest stars in the music scene. '89 DMZ' *''The Morning Danze with The Sting'' (Monday-Friday 6am-9am) * The Early Club with DJ Ouch (Monday-Thursday 6pm-9pm) **''5 Zone'' (Tuedays to Thursdays) *''The Hitlist with The Force'' (Friday 12nn-3pm) *''Mobile Circuit with The Destroyer'' (Friday 3pm-7pm) *''Rockin' Manila with DJ Tracy'' (Saturday 9am-12nn) - rock music videos. *''Rockin' Manila with The Executioner'' (Saturday 6pm-9pm) - Pinoy rock music videos. *''Saturday Clubbing with DJ Marlon with The Destroyer'' (Saturday 9pm-12mn) Channel lineup DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. In addition, all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. References See also *iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy on Instagram: “To the voice of IBC channel 13 and iDMZ... Happiest birthday Dj Sting! From your iDMZ Family! #sting89dmz #89dmz #idmz” *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *89 DMZ (IBC's flagship FM radio station) *IBC Entertainment Group (IBC's entertainment division) *Channel V Philippines (a 24-hour cable music channel) External links *Official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Danze Music Zone Category:Philippine television networks Category:Music video networks in the Philippines Category:Dance music television channels Category:English-language television stations in the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Philippine music Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2018 Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2018 establishments in the Philippines